Por que os sonhos não morrem?
by miateixeira
Summary: Kakashi Hatake. Dizem que o amor verdadeiro sempre encontra seu caminho. Rompe as névoas densas do medo, transpõe montanhas de indiferença e se estende, enfim, diante dos olhos um do outro. O amor, cedo ou tarde, se reconhece.
1. Pelo tanto de esperança que há em tudo

Título:** Por que os sonhos não morrem? **

Autora: **Mia **

Beta reader:** BastetAzazis, aquela danada! **

Personagens:** Kakashi Hatake e mais. **

Censura:** M **

Gênero: **Drama, angst, romance, hentai e lemon **

Avisos: **Fic NC. Tem cenas de violência, palavrões e outras coisas muito ruins.**

Spoiler:** Alguns. **

Disclaimer: **Kakashi e o mundo do Naruto são do Kishimoto Masashi. Sob protesto, mas são. O OC é meu. Os beijos no Kakashi são meus! Mas eu divido.**

**

* * *

**

Resumo: **Dizem que o amor verdadeiro sempre encontra seu caminho. Rompe as névoas densas do medo, transpõe montanhas de indiferença e se estende, enfim, diante dos olhos um do outro. O amor, cedo ou tarde, se reconhece.**

**

* * *

**

Por que os sonhos não morrem?

Capítulo 1**: Pelo tanto de esperança que há em tudo **

Aquele estava sendo o verão mais escaldante e seco que desde há muito não se tinha notícia. Da porta aberta nos fundos da cabana, Parek Sato olhava a plantação de arroz esturricada no sítio que deveria estar alagado pelas benfazejas chuvas de verão. Chuvas que não vieram. O calor viera sozinho e misturava suor e azedume no rosto vincado do homem parado à porta, aguardando. De repente, o choro fino, fraco em potência e esperança, invadiu o interior da casa, esparramando-se mansamente por sobre o eco dos cômodos vazios, e o homem se sobressaltou, arregalando os olhos. A parteira, depois de longos momentos de espera, aproximou-se acabrunhada com a notícia da criança nascida:

- Mulher – disse, balançando a cabeça em reprovação.

Parek Sato olhou o terreiro, as plantas mirradas e retorcidas. Não havia muito que fazer.

- Leva daqui.

Ela arregalou os olhos e, novamente, contrariou o homem:

- Não, não posso! Sua mulher pediu! Ela me fez jurar que não ia te deixar fazer isso! Ela não quer passar por tudo isso outra vez!

- Uma filha mulher é um estorvo que eu não quero carregar! Se desfaz logo disso, é minha decisão!

A parteira voltou sobre os calcanhares e se perdeu na penumbra da casinha tosca. Pouco tempo depois retornou ao homem, com o pequeno pacote mal embrulhado nos braços.

- Toma sua filha. É mulher, sim, mas é você quem vai fazer o que quiser com ela. Eu não faço. Quer se livrar dela, então faça você. E cuida da sua mulher sozinho também, ela está fraca porque perdeu muito sangue...

O homem olhou, aborrecido, os pequenos bracinhos que tremiam junto ao corpo da criança, as mãos minúsculas e sem força, o choro mal contido na boquinha entreaberta.

- Inútil – ele muxoxou baixinho, e a levou de volta ao regaço da mãe.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Edo Sato olhava o irmão se afastar ao longe com a vara de pesca sobre o ombro, caminhando displicente pela estrada de terra batida atrás do roçado seco. O garoto lhe piscara o olho, zombeteiro, deixando-a com a tarefa pesada, como sempre, e a garota já sabia que de nada valeria reclamações ou pedidos. "Inútil", o irmão mais novo lhe dissera muitas e muitas vezes, para espezinhá-la e constrangê-la, e o pai, e até mesmo a mãe, em seus momentos de raiva e frustração. Já que ela fora mantida na família devia a todos, então, bastante esforço que compensasse a comida dividida, o fardo de carregá-la, de assumi-la.

Sobre ela e sobre a má sorte de tê-la, pesava a seca que mortificava a região desde que viera ao mundo naquele verão há nove anos, e a fraqueza da mãe que adoecera no parto, privando o pai de um filho varão pelos três anos seguintes. Toda a falta de perspectiva consigo mesma também fora jogada nas costas dela, com o pai escolhendo a saída simplista de mascará-la como homem, cobrando da menina força, postura, atitude de homem.

Edo tentava criar em si a pessoa que o pai esperava, mas por mais que se esforçasse o máximo que conseguia era ser um "moleque" fraco, inseguro, distante dos ideais do pai. Parek Sato se enraivecia, ameaçava, mas a garota não conseguia corresponder às expectativas. Com a chegada de Takenji, o filho caçula, o homem derramou nele toda sua esperança de reerguer a família e a Edo sobrou o trabalho de servir a todos.

Quando a situação no campo se tornou insustentável, Parek Sato escolheu seguir com todos para alguma vila mais próspera, atrás de melhores condições, e a facilidade com que o pequeno Takenji manipulava chakra foi o grande diferencial na escolha de Konoha, a vila oculta que abrigava a todos que apresentassem a predestinação shinobi. A vila estava em processo de reconstrução, após um grande ataque de uma fera-monstro de energia, um dos lendários e temíveis bijuus que existiam soltos pelo mundo e que causavam dor, morte e destruição onde apareciam. Serviço não faltou em Konoha, apesar das dificuldades que a vila passava, mas era preciso determinação e empenho para alcançar alguma prosperidade e Parek Sato era um homem que se cansava facilmente para o trabalho pesado.

Edo aprendera com a força bruta e com a dureza do pai a suprimir de seus valores pessoais qualquer manifestação feminina que comprometesse aos outros e, por mais que isso a afetasse, ela era Edo, o "filho" mais velho dos Sato, pronto para ajudar o pai nos trabalhos de sustento da família. Mas longe de se tornar o "filho" modelo, o apoio que o pai buscava de força, determinação e poder, ela era um "filho" fraco, tímido em excesso, recatado, choroso e com grandes olhos assustados. Takenji, ao contrário, esbanjava vitalidade e ousadia, e logo se enturmara com os mais agressivos alunos na academia ninja da vila. Edo também demonstrara vocação shinobi, embora bem aquém da média, e ingressara na escola ninja de Konoha tardiamente, mas não ganhava dos pais nem admiração, nem respeito, nem reconhecimento de valor.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Em guerra constante pelo poder e primazia, tanto Konoha quanto as outras vilas shinobis renovavam seus esquadrões de ninja, e concomitante a isso, grupos de mercenários e treinadores surgiam como mosca, sempre atrás de quem oferecesse mais vantagem, mas a fidelidade era valorizada no mais nobre estilo ninja, e os que caíam em combate eram honrados nos memoriais de apreciação e tributos, com seus nomes perpetuados ao longo do tempo. Essa era a vida ninja: devoção, honra, força, união. Aos traidores restava a perseguição, o repúdio coletivo, a infâmia.

Parek Sato se cansara da pobreza que conseguira em Konoha. Não tivera força de melhorar de vida, só conseguindo para os seus uma casa ínfima e escangalhada que a custo tentava arrumar e conservar, mas lhe faltava o empenho de dar o melhor de si, gastando seus dias, o parco dinheiro, a saúde e a paciência de todos numa infindável lamúria, em bebedeiras constantes, nos maus tratos ao "filho" mais velho, imprestável e azarento.

Por vezes incontáveis Edo faltava aos estudos e aos treinos para repor as horas de trabalho do pai na pequena plantação que mantinham e nos serviços pingados que o pai arrendava como mensageiro e não cumpria. A cada dia ela via a distância que a separava dos outros alunos, dos genins que se formavam, dos novos ninjas que desde cedo conseguiam se manter e ajudar as famílias com o trabalho honrado de shinobi.

Tantas vezes, de longe, na hora que conseguia para almoço e descanso, sentava nos bancos que orlavam os caminhos ajardinados que desembocavam na sede do comando da vila e observava o transitar dos ninjas mais respeitados, admirando e sonhando com um futuro e um mundo que ela sentia tão distante. Ídolos jovens, mas para ela tão grandes já, em força, disciplina e realizações, como a bela kunoichi de olhos vermelhos, Kurenai, sempre misteriosa e cobiçada pelos rapazes, com a vasta cabeleira brilhante e negra caindo em cascata pelos ombros. Edo passava as mãos pelos próprios cabelos mal cuidados e sentia entre os dedos a textura um tanto áspera dos próprios cachos desalinhados e bagunçados, esvoaçando com o vento e que ela recolhia num rabo curto e encaracolado acima da nuca. Doía-lhe a distância como ninja, como pessoa, como mulher. Até a pequena e temperamental Anko disputava a atenção de ninguém menos que um dos mais brilhantes shinobis da vila: o Sannin de olhos de cobra. Em breve ela se graduaria genin e já se antevia em quem ela buscaria instruções.

A equipe shinobi de Konoha era de excelente qualidade. Edo observava a todos encantada, fascinada, e sonhava à noite com feitos em que pudesse participar e contribuir, enchendo a si e aos seus, enfim, de orgulho. Imaginava-se em importantes missões secretas, visualizava os companheiros – aqueles todos que ela de longe acompanhava com os olhos arregalados – trocando com ela uma camaradagem imaginária e uma estima ilusória. Em seus devaneios mais ambiciosos, aquecia seu coração com palavras de incentivo que ela mesma se dizia, fazendo a vez dos ninjas que ela acompanhava passarem diante dela, sentada sozinha, no banco vazio. _"E aí, Edo... Continue estudando, precisamos de você!"_, o filho grandalhão do Hokage dizia em sua mente quando cruzava por ela, pela rua. Até mesmo o mais admirado, o gênio shinobi mascarado que se graduara genin ainda pequeno e que fora treinado pelo próprio Relâmpago Amarelo de Konoha – principalmente ele – sempre calado e distante, Edo o transportava para sua mente e seus sonhos. Ele passava sério diante do banco, nunca a olhara, apesar dela acompanhar o passar sereno dele com olhos e coração embevecidos de admiração e respeito, e a menina imaginava pensamentos cálidos dele a cumprimentando pelo trabalho realizado, pela dedicação e esforço dela. Quando o via já distante, sumindo indiferente pelas portas da sede do centro de comando, seu coração se derretia triste, com o gosto amargo que ficava na boca e nos olhos, e ela seguia para as tarefas que ainda a aguardavam, inacabadas, na sua vida crua e real.

De novo naquele ano o verão chegara insuportavelmente quente. Edo mal completara doze anos e o mundo que conhecia se desfez como fumaça diante dos seus olhos. Ela chegara tarde do trabalho e naquele dia não treinara na academia. Estivera ausente da cidade, do centro movimentado por toda a manhã e tarde, retornando à noitinha. A casa estava vazia. Ela esperou a noite toda, procurou pela cidade, mas não encontrou mais ninguém. Recusara-se a acreditar em alguns vizinhos que afirmaram que seus pais e irmão eram perseguidos pela guarda da vila, o esquadrão ANBU, e ela esperou sentada à porta da casa que eles regressassem de algum compromisso que a tivessem deixado de fora. Na manhã seguinte buscou informação diretamente na sede. Com as mãos aflitas, espremendo a roupa, o peito apertado pelo medo e pelas bandagens que lhe seguravam os seios, ela bateu à porta interna, imediata ao saguão de entrada, atrás de informações.

O homem alto com a máscara de animal recolhida ao topo da cabeça abriu a porta de chofre, expondo o interior da sala onde vários shinobis discutiam exaltados questões pertinentes ao trabalho. Diante do "garoto" parado à porta, mudo de medo e susto, todos se voltaram em expectativa.

- O que foi, garoto? – perguntou impaciente o shinobi ANBU que a recebeu.

- Esse é o filho mais velho do traidor Sato! O que ele está fazendo aqui? – interveio alguém de dentro da sala, em tom rude e agressivo.

Imediatamente o ninja da entrada agarrou Edo pelo braço e a arrastou corredor afora para uma saleta isolada. Pelo corredor ela cruzou com olhares indignados e reprovadores de muitos daqueles que ela estivera admirando não fizera muito tempo. Parecia-lhe que todos sabiam de algo desprezível sobre ela que ela própria desconhecia, e Edo sentiu as entranhas gelando. Foi deixada numa saleta sem janelas, com uma única cadeira no centro, banhada por uma luz fraca que mal espantava a penumbra em volta. O ANBU saiu batendo a porta.

O silêncio e o pânico provocaram na menina uma descarga de adrenalina estonteante. Com o corpo coberto de um suor frio e pegajoso, a respiração presa, rasa na garganta, ela viu, abismada, a porta da sala se abrir e o ninja mascarado entrar silencioso e se postar ereto diante da entrada, braços cruzados no peito, hitaiate arriada sobre o olho esquerdo enquanto a analisava frio, calado e assustador. Muito jovem ainda, pouco mais velho do que ela, o rapaz conseguia passar uma idéia de perigo e ameaça tão constrangedora que Edo não se conteve, e as lágrimas escorreram enquanto ela segurava os soluços e a tremedeira. Ele apertou a sobrancelha, numa demonstração clara de repúdio à fraqueza do "outro", que deveria ter por norma a conduta corajosa e firme de um ninja. Edo sentiu o desprezo com que aquele shinobi tão estimado e admirado pela vila toda a olhava e não suportou sustentar o olhar reprovador dele, abaixando a cabeça e os olhos e o coração em desespero.

Quando os outros ANBUs chegaram, Kakashi Hatake, o ninja gênio mais jovem a se tornar jounin, se retirou da sala e Edo teve sua vida revirada pela guarda principal de Konoha.

Tsuzuku (Continua...)

* * *

Obrigada por estarem aqui comigo! Digam o que acharam, dêem suas opiníões, sejam quais forem! Eu agradeço imensamente! 


	2. Pelo desejo escondido

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 2**: Pelo desejo escondido**

Cinco dias se passaram até Edo retornar à casa que ficara largada na periferia da vila. Enfim a chuva chegara numa pancada rápida, encharcando as ruas e praças, enlameando as vielas entre os casebres mais pobres. Edo passou o resto do dia sentada no chão, num canto escuro da sala na casa fechada, olhando um ponto perdido diante dos seus olhos, sem força para olhar para si mesma ou sequer à sua volta. A voz do ANBU ecoava distante em sua mente, indo e vindo nas palavras confusas que ela percebera durante todo o tempo em que estivera confinada na sede. O Sannin das cobras, ela ouvira... Algo que fazia... Crianças seqüestradas... Experimentos... Os Sato faziam... Capangas... Perseguição, caçada... Em vários momentos Edo era citada, apontada... O "filho" mais velho...

Ao fim daquele tempo, a mensagem de que eles haviam sido capturados e mortos numa explosão em um esconderijo secreto do Sannin, junto com outros tantos traidores e partidários das atrocidades de Orochimaru, chegou aos ouvidos deles na sala, e Edo foi posta em liberdade, sem provas que a incriminassem. O Sannin escapara, perdendo-se no mundo. Sobre ela ficaram a suspeita, a desonra familiar, o desprezo que sabia de que seria alvo. E a solidão esmagadora. Como naquele momento, sentada na escuridão do casebre, com o nada diante de si.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Durante muito tempo Edo lutou contra os olhares. Eventualmente, seu teste de genin chegou e ela o venceu, conseguindo sua hitaiate desejada. Suas missões eram poucas, mas muito ainda era o preconceito. Ainda a olhavam de lado, e ela ainda se mantinha escondida na figura masculina, tentando conquistar de qualquer jeito um pouco de respeito e consideração.

O reconhecimento não viera, em absoluto, e muitas vezes enquanto retornava para casa – agora um minúsculo apartamentinho mais distante ainda do centro da cidade –, mais o peso da solidão que sentia caía sobre ela, sobre seus passos arrastados e sem esperança. Intercalava serviços pela cidade para garantir o aluguel e a comida, e tentava manter acesos dentro dela o ideal e o sonho shinobi, acompanhando de longe o desenvolvimento dos ninjas que tanto admirava.

Parte dela morrera um pouco, junto com a família, junto com a sua inocência despedaçada, e ela imaginou para si, para conseguir suportar, que naquele memorial da vila de Konoha sua dignidade jazia impressa e assegurada. E fortemente ela desejou isso. Por vezes sem conta ela se ajoelhou diante da enorme pedra e a tocou com a mão fria, tentando sentir as emoções e sentimentos que via derramarem ali os que buscavam seus antepassados queridos. Talvez para ela sobrasse um tanto daqueles sentimentos espalhados pelo mármore, nas reentrâncias dos nomes gravados. Talvez a consideração escorresse liquefeita e volátil por sobre a base dura onde ela se ajoelhava e tateava com as mãos nuas, em busca do que pudesse entrar de luz e calor na sua vida.

Muitas vezes ali encontrou os companheiros shinobis que tiveram os parentes ceifados, e muitas vezes tivera que enfrentar olhares de escárnio. Ela sabia da sua verdade, da sua realidade, mas seu coração buscava uma verdade maior para viver.

Algumas vezes, naquele memorial, cruzou olhares com o ninja gênio, seu carrasco, e ele a desprezava acintosamente quando a via, quando se dignava a vê-la ali, na farsa criada pelo coração desiludido dela, mas era a forma que ela alcançara para suportar. Mal conseguia manter a esperança de reconhecimento. Aos poucos, esse era um sonho que morria dentro dela. Ela vira, no passado, logo assim que se mudara para Konoha, o próprio Hokage reconhecer e amparar um dos ninjas órfãos da grande batalha com o bijuu de nove caudas que arrasara a cidade tempos antes, ali mesmo diante do amor dos antepassados dele, e guardara consigo aquele sonho: algum dia alguém também teria olhos para ela, alguém também teria uma cota de reconhecimento e calor para despejar assim sobre os seus ombros. E Edo, lembrando-se do encontro entre o Hokage e o jovem ninja que chorava, deixou suas lágrimas mais uma vez caírem sem controle. Até que as lágrimas não fizessem mais efeito e não conseguissem mais, com o tempo, lavar as dores que as lágrimas lavam.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Ela ficou mais calada do que nunca, mais arredia e distante. Com os anos, conseguira o desenvolvimento necessário para se formar chuunin, embora não fosse mais que o regular. Pegava missões medianas, que não lhe rendiam nem admiração nem dinheiro, e o trabalho alternativo pela vila, muitas e muitas vezes fora necessário. Intercalava-os com o serviço de burocracia no centro de comando, arquivando pedidos, fichando relatórios, e a cada dia contava menos com a boa intenção de alguém. Aprendia a deixar de lado, a não desejar.

Quando voltava para casa à noite, após passar na loja de refeições no centro da cidade e comer algo, voltava ao cômodo frio e vazio, e o aquecia com um choro convulsivo até adormecer. Em seus sonhos, a presença constante do rosto mascarado do ninja gênio e seu olhar duro e reprovador era o que mais lhe doía.

No centro de comando, Edo dividia a sala de arquivo com mais três ninjas, cada um numa função. Duas eram belas kunoichis delicadas e tagarelas, e Edo e o outro rapaz eram os "homens" no recinto, mas nenhum deles se propôs a travar conhecimento com ela, mostrando o peso que a desonra da traição tinha até mesmo sobre os descendentes de quem insultava os ideais shinobi. Toda conversa e entrosamento, tudo que era combinado de coleguismo entre eles, Edo era deixada à margem, quase como uma figura invisível. Ninjas entravam e saíam e lhe dirigiam minimamente a palavra e a atenção. De alguns ela ainda podia sentir até a hostilidade. Como de Kakashi Hatake. Ela via de relance no olho dele, algumas vezes, algo como um aborrecimento extremo, aversão mesmo, uma raiva dominante. Muitos anos havia se passado desde aqueles dias de confinamento e interrogatório, desde aquela vergonha toda que desabara sobre ela, mas mesmo assim ele mostrava uma resistência clara em aceitá-la. _"Talvez ele tenha perdido amigos, amores..."_, ela pensou, _"e me perdoar seja muito difícil..."_

Toda vez que o homem entrava na sala, dirigia a Edo um olhar duro, como se ela o incomodasse imensamente. Kakashi, deliberadamente, fugia e evitava qualquer tipo de contato com ela. Ele fazia o que fora fazer, levava documentos e relatórios, solicitava seus objetivos e conversava um pouco com os outros três amistosamente. Edo, a um canto, não conseguia sustentar o olhar do rapaz e abaixava seus olhos, constrangida, empalidecendo e tremendo sem muito controle. Com isso, podia-se ver ainda mais o aborrecimento no olho do outro pela atitude um tanto servil e submissa dela, como se a raiva e a impaciência dele fossem explodir naquelas horas. Ele se despedia e saía rápido da sala, sem ao menos olhar para trás. Isso era algo que ficara visível até mesmo para os outros que assistiam a cena na sala de trabalho e se solidarizavam com o ninja, sem sequer saberem o porquê daquela reação tão incomodada dele. A todos eles bastava que Kakashi Hatake não gostasse do "rapaz" chuunin do arquivamento. Pouco lhes importava o motivo. Ele era o jounin gênio de elite, o Copiador e shinobi preciso, completo. Edo desistira de lutar contra a dor que sentia toda vez que enfrentava aquela má disposição dele. Ela não conseguia trocar mais de cinco ou seis palavras com ele, a maioria delas ele as soltava para ofendê-la proposital ou aleatoriamente.

Num fim de manhã, beirando o horário de almoço – os outros ninjas já haviam saído –, somente Edo permanecera na sala. Não dispunha de dinheiro suficiente para o almoço daquele dia e resolvera tirar aquela hora para descansar ali mesmo. Aos poucos foi se reclinando sobre a mesa, braços cruzados sob a cabeça, relutando um pouco em perder a consciência.

Kakashi fora atrás de certos dados que precisava e encontrou a sala vazia, a porta parcialmente encostada. Vasculhou rápido o ambiente e se sobressaltou ao vê-la no canto. Aos poucos foi se aproximando da mesa no fundo da sala, o olhar fixo na figura reclinada, entregue ao sono completo, inteiramente desarmada e desprotegida. Um sol suave atravessava a vidraça da janela e incidia sobre os cachos escuros esparramados sobre os braços, criando efeitos de luz e sombra sobre a têmpora do "rapaz" adormecido, e os grandes óculos de aros grossos que sempre encobriam o rosto "dele" jaziam de lado, largados sobre a mesa.

O ninja mascarado permaneceu em pé durante muito tempo diante daquela cena, segurando a respiração, guardando na mente aquele momento que o deixava hipnotizado. Ele relutou ferozmente contra seus instintos, mas não conseguiu conter o braço e estendeu a mão sobre o rosto do "garoto" adormecido, capturando uma mecha solta de cabelo que dançava sobre os olhos fechados "dele", acompanhando com as costas dos dedos o desenho suave e arredondado daquele rosto sereno.

O "rapaz" se mexeu na cadeira, dando sinal claro de que acordava, respirando fundo e abrindo os olhos confusos, assustados, procurando a fonte daquela sensação que sentira. Vestiu correndo os óculos e diante dele, a uma distância relativamente segura da mesa, o ninja Copiador o observava desafiador e altivo, parecendo mais aborrecido do que nunca, como se o censurasse pelo lapso do sono.

- Kakashi-sempai... – ela resfolegou assustada. – Gomen nassai...

Edo engoliu em seco e se desculpou num sussurro contido, abaixando os olhos e ajeitando papéis sobre a mesa, completamente constrangida. O homem apertou o olhar e tragou o ar com força pelas narinas. Endurecendo a voz alguns tons, ele solicitou os papéis que precisava, enquanto observava o "rapaz" num esforço violento tentar controlar mãos, papéis, gavetas, demonstrando claramente o quanto a presença do ninja mascarado o afetava. Isso batia em Kakashi Hatake, no que ele sabia de si, no que ele queria para si, como uma tempestade avassaladora, rompendo suas fibras de resistência pouco a pouco, a cada encontro entre ambos, provocando uma tortura intensa nos valores que ele aceitava e trazia para a sua vida. Aquele gesto incontrolável e imprudente que tivera expunha uma força secreta que se desenhava em suas entranhas, devorando-o por dentro, com a qual ele lutava desesperadamente, desde que estivera diante daqueles enormes olhos castanhos, brilhantes, molhados de lágrimas, cortados de tristeza e dor, naquela saleta de interrogatório, muitos anos atrás. Eram aqueles olhos o que ele primeiro via toda vez que acordava, e eram eles que o acompanhavam quando ele mergulhava no sono da noite escura, como parceiros num mundo etéreo, de sensações.

Edo estendeu as mãos para ele, oferecendo os papéis esperados, mas não conseguia olhá-lo no rosto. Bruscamente Kakashi recolheu os papéis, analisando-os em silêncio, parado diante dela. Devolveu alguns e guardou algumas folhas consigo, saindo rápido sem olhar para trás. Sem agradecimento. Sem adeus. Ela ficou parada ainda algum tempo com os papéis devolvidos nas mãos, com a respiração dele solta no ar à sua frente, com os resquícios do chakra dele atravessando sua aura e estalando dentro dela como fagulhas microscópicas de eletricidade que a deixavam completamente presa no desejo e emoção do que sabia agora sentir por ele.

Tsuzuku Continua...

* * *

Obrigada pelo review! Obrigada por me acompanhar aqui! 


	3. Pela fortaleza que sempre renasce

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 3**: Pela fortaleza que sempre renasce **

Muitas vezes Edo terminava o turno nos arquivos e almoxarifados do centro de controle e ainda executava alguma tarefa pela cidade, antes de fazer uma última refeição numa pequena loja de ramen, em uma esquina menos movimentada do centro da vila. No alto, entre as árvores que orlavam a cidade, a sombra do homem mascarado, agachado sobre os galhos, aguardava diante da loja o "rapaz" terminar a refeição e partir em direção à periferia, sem, contudo, expor sua presença ou manifestar qualquer tipo de interferência que pudesse denunciá-lo. Para si mesmo se via como um vigia dos acontecimentos: estava ajudando na proteção da vila, era o que enfaticamente se dizia. Nunca se permitira seguir mais adiante do que aquele ponto da cidade atrás do "rapaz". Era um homem sensato, apesar de seus vinte e três anos, e se resguardaria titanicamente de dar qualquer passo a mais sobre aquela situação que nascera dentro dele, de seus desejos ocultos e sonhos, de uma vontade que ele reconhecia estar ficando incontrolável até mesmo para a disciplina férrea que cultivara. Se ele se atrevesse a seguir adiante, desvendando os caminhos que aquele "garoto" tomava, sabia que estaria mais perto da queda, e tudo que ele construíra sobre si mesmo estaria definitivamente em risco. Ele voltava ao seu apartamento em silêncio, voltava às sombras familiares que se deslocavam furtivas dentro dele, nas paredes à sua volta, nas dobras incertas e lúbricas dos lençóis em sua cama.

Kakashi amava as mulheres que encontrava com sofreguidão e vontade, reafirmando para si mesmo, a cada encontro, sua natureza forte, masculina, e fazia questão de expor essa vontade. As mulheres desejavam o homem que ele era, o ninja, a personalidade, e Edo acompanhava esse assédio sistemático sobre ele sentindo-se cada vez mais distante daquele sonho ilusório que sua alma escondida de mulher acalentava.

Ela ouvia calada, cabisbaixa, as confissões e acordos que as duas ninjas, suas colegas de serviço, teciam na sala de arquivamento sobre suas aventuras com o shinobi Copiador. Observava cada vez mais deprimida a intimidade e leveza com que ele tratava as duas, todas as vezes que por lá circulava, dedicando longos momentos debruçado sobre as mesas de ambas, em cochichos divertidos e acalorados, trocando toques de mãos, beijos ligeiros nos rostos uns dos outros, convites. Ela era invisível para todos e não encontrava forças dentro dela mesma para vencer aquela situação. Faltava-lhe qualquer reconhecimento. Edo se olhava, comparava e media o que enxergava em si para oferecer ao mundo, ao homem que desejava tão ardentemente, e se via afundando na cadeira atrás da pequena mesa, entre os arquivos escuros e amortecidos.

A cada dia Edo procurava estender mais sua demora pela rua, buscando no trabalho extra e na refeição noturna o calor da companhia que não teria no seu pequeno cômodo alugado. Depois da refeição, Edo faxinava a loja de ramen como último trabalho da noite, ganhando mais uns trocados e, por vezes, um pouco de refeição ou de sobremesa para levar para casa. Do alto, Kakashi observava a labuta extenuante do "rapaz" e se questionava o porquê dele não empregar tanto esforço para se desenvolver como shinobi, contentando-se com aquela vida pequena, reclusa e descolorida que ele insistia em manter. Sua curiosidade sobre "ele" aumentava e se fazia acompanhar de uma raiva crescente pelo "garoto" que despertava dentro dele aquela coisa tão errada, pegajosa, imperiosa.

Kakashi se recostou no tronco da árvore, já no solo, observando a velha senhora encerrar o expediente da loja de ramen e fechar as portas. Viu a movimentação da cidade ceder aos poucos, absorto nos próprios pensamentos e nas lembranças da imagem do "garoto" sumindo nas sombras da rua deserta, carregando consigo, abraçado ao corpo, o pequeno embrulho vermelho com os dangos extras que ganhara pelo trabalho na loja. Aquelas imagens, aquela obsessão crescente dançavam em sua cabeça, por dentro do seu corpo, sentia-as em seus poros, nos seus pelos, fazendo-o entontecer. Ele resolveu seguir seu caminho angustiado, aflito para que aquela tortura dentro dele tivesse um fim, e ele pudesse se sentir um pouco mais normal consigo mesmo outra vez.

_"Maldito moleque..."_

Ficou parado um tempo diante da esquina sombria onde Edo entrara, ganhando as vielas escuras que a levaram à periferia mais pobre da cidade. Kakashi não se decidia a seguir para o próprio apartamento nas redondezas. Do meio do silêncio e das sombras diante dele sons misturados surgiram, lembrando muxoxos e risadas abafadas e aquilo apertou seu peito de forma esquisita. Em surdina, entrou rua adentro, adaptando o olho à penumbra. No canto oposto, dois homens discutiam sobre dinheiro, enquanto comentavam e se rejubilavam sobre o "garoto gostoso que faturaram".

- Apertadinho! Delícia! – gemia o mais alto, apertando o pênis sob a calça, entre risadas e escárnio. – E como se mexia gostoso!

O outro ria fino, concordando com a cabeça insistentemente, enquanto se atinha em rasgar abrupto o pequeno pacotinho vermelho e devorar os dangos coloridos sem os dividir com o comparsa. Kakashi sentiu o coração perdendo uma... várias batidas, e seu braço começou a desprender uma luminosidade tênue que crescia e se intensificava. Os homens do outro lado notaram assustados a presença do shinobi ANBU em meio às sombras, completamente ameaçador, em posição de ataque e tentaram disparar de volta pelo caminho, mas o chakra do outro os alcançou e os projetou longe, de encontro à parede, num baque surdo.

O shinobi foi gradativamente acelerando os passos pelas vielas, até se por em desabalada, buscando em cada canto aquilo que seu coração apertado mais temia. Não muito distante das ruas maiores, encolhida em um canto sujo do muro, Edo se enroscava sobre o próprio corpo, tentando se livrar desesperadamente de algo que a tocava e manipulava, e a sujava com dor, humilhação e repulsa. A calça rasgada, que ela tentava em agonia suspender, mal resguardava o corpo machucado da mulher.

Edo encobria o rosto com os braços, num choro silencioso, convulsivo, desesperador. De longe Kakashi avistou a figura pequena do "garoto" se contorcendo no chão e desacelerou os passos, buscando coragem para se aproximar "dele". Devagar, ele se acercou de Edo e a tocou nas costas. Ela se sobressaltou e tentou reagir, fugir, mas Kakashi a segurou firme, identificando-se:

- Calma, garoto, sou eu... Vem... Eu vou te levar...

E a pegou fácil entre os braços, trazendo-a para junto do peito, enquanto o "rapaz" escondia o rosto molhado em seu pescoço. A saída que o shinobi encontrou foi levar o "garoto" para seu próprio apartamento. Não sabia onde ele morava, nunca o seguira até lá, e aquela não era uma condição que um homem – um ninja – compartilhasse em um hospital público, ele achara. O "garoto" seria tratado e protegido, mas não precisaria de mais gente do que já tinha tripudiando sobre ele.

Ele entrou na casa, sorrateiro para não ser visto, e a colocou sobre a cama, examinando o rosto sujo de Edo com cuidado, retirando os óculos dela, tomando suas mãos e braços entre as suas, conferindo as marcas.

- Você precisa de um banho... Depois a gente te conserta...

Edo escondia o rosto, protegia o corpo com os braços e não conseguia reagir às orientações do shinobi, então o próprio Kakashi a suspendeu nos braços e a levou para o banheiro, colocando-a sob o chuveiro. Ele tentou tirar o colete ninja dela e despi-la, mas ela reagiu de pronto, empurrando-o e se encolhendo aflita no canto do box, chorando.

- Então pára de chorar e reage! – ele gritou contrariado.

Kakashi se calou de súbito e se sentiu gelar por dentro, conscientizando-se do que estava prestes a fazer. Já percebera que sua presença perturbava o "garoto" e que o constrangia imensamente ficando ali, vendo sua impotência, seu estado de subjugação. Provavelmente outra presença masculina o tocando, despindo-o, só agravaria seu pânico. Contrafeito e embaraçado consigo mesmo, Kakashi se levantou rápido, resmungando algo como "então faça você mesmo", e saiu do banheiro. O homem andou pelo quarto, sentindo-se encurralado em seus próprios sentimentos, alimentando uma raiva crescente endereçada a tudo e a nada, à sua própria impotência em dominar o que sentia.

No chão do banheiro, Edo chorava sem conseguir controlar sua dor e seu medo, e toda a inutilidade que sempre pairara sobre ela como um risco iminente desabou naquele momento. As imagens nauseantes dos dois homens a cercando nas sombras gritavam a ela sua inutilidade como ninja; a sua vida escoando como lixo em dias e horas vazios, sem propósito e sem luta gritava sua inutilidade como pessoa, e a raiva latente no olhar do homem no quarto ao lado, seus rompantes de insatisfação e impaciência gritavam sua inutilidade como mulher.

O shinobi vasculhou a dispensa à procura de algo para servir ao "menino"; uma comida, um chá que fosse, um doce. A lembrança dos dangos nas mãos do homem na rua aflorou em sua mente e ele esmurrou a porta do pequeno armário de madeira, espatifando-a. No banheiro, Edo o ouviu e sentiu o coração apertar ainda mais.

"Ele" demorava. Não reagia. Kakashi esperava diante da porta fechada do banheiro que o "garoto" se sentisse pronto para enfrentar sua dor de cabeça erguida, que tivesse lavado um pouco da dor e humilhação e se dispusesse a aceitar alguma ajuda se não conseguisse se levantar sozinho. Mas Kakashi se ressentia com toda aquela fraqueza, como um homem se sente diante de uma mulher aviltada. Sentia-se responsável por aquilo, como homem que era. E os desejos que sentia pelo "garoto" lhe pesaram sobre os ombros, como se tivesse sido ele a enfraquecê-lo com seus olhares e assédio. Parado à porta do banheiro, as mãos apoiadas no caixilho, ele intimou o "rapaz":

- Acaba logo isso, senão eu mesmo entro aí e acabo. Eu vou sair um instante. Acaba logo com isso!

Edo engoliu em seco ao ouvir a porta do apartamento se fechar. Instintivamente ela engoliu o choro. Não havia muito que fazer naquela hora. Era um peso, uma carga inútil que atrapalhava como o pai tantas vezes lembrara. Já ficara para trás antes. Ela reuniu forças e se levantou, ajeitando como pode a roupa rasgada sobre o corpo. Recolheu os óculos largados na mesinha ao lado da cabeceira da cama e partiu, fechando a porta atrás de si.

Quando Kakashi retornou ao apartamento trazia nos braços um pouco de comida, chá e alguns remédios para dor e machucado. Ele vagueou perdido pela casa vazia, à procura de motivos dentro dele mesmo, culpando-se mais que nunca com a angústia e a raiva corroendo seus sentidos. Ele andou pela madrugada atrás de alguma pista do "garoto", sem nem idéia vaga de por onde começar a procurar. Andou a periferia quase toda. Quando amanheceu, ele seguiu direto para a sede de comando em busca de algum endereço. Demorou muito até que finalmente conseguiu a localização.

Quando chegou ao local já era tarde. Algum vizinho vira o "rapaz" partir bem cedo, ao raiar do dia, com mochila, trouxa e apetrechos. Ninguém procurara saber para onde. Só partira. Kakashi correu os caminhos, deparou-se com as encruzilhadas, perdeu-se em tristeza e decepção nas incontáveis trilhas que o levaram a nada. Nunca mais soubera "dele". E nunca mais olhara para o que trancara dentro de si.

Tsuzuku (Continua...)

* * *

Obrigada por lerem! Agradeço demais seu comment! 


	4. Porque o coração sempre acorda

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 4**: Porque o coração sempre acorda**

A figura ainda lembrava um menino, um rapazote. Os cabelos cacheados recolhidos num rabo sobre a nuca, enquanto mechas revoltas dançavam sobre o rosto com o vento suave que a acompanhava pelo caminho. Viera a pé, estava acostumada. Há bem oito dias caminhava atravessando todo o País do Chá, vinda das ilhas do Mar, em direção à Konoha.

Fazia exatos seis anos desde que deixara a Vila Oculta da Folha, fugindo de si mesma e de sua infinita pequenez. Buscara o esquecimento, a ausência do desejo. Buscara enterrar os sonhos cálidos que tolamente acalentara sobre as coisas impossíveis para alguém como ela, para um nada como ela. Com o tempo e com as dores descobriu que o que termina, o que se enterra é a esperança da realização. Por isso a dor é sempre constante, porque o sonho não morre, ele fica gravado dentro do coração.

Ela apertou o passo. Mais uma metade de dia e Konoha estaria novamente ao seu alcance.

Ainda não dera quatro horas da tarde quando ela bateu à porta da sala de informações, na sede de comando. Levara o pedido dos portuários do País do Mar, solicitando ajuda shinobi a Konoha, e entregara o resto das encomendas e cartas endereçadas a algumas pessoas na vila, exatamente como fizera nas vilas pelo caminho. Assim vivia sua vida agora. Durante muito tempo fugira de um lugar a outro, na esperança de vencer a dor e o vazio que a consumia por dentro, em busca de alguma resposta que a fizesse calar aquele sonho dentro de si, a esperança, o desejo. Só o que conseguira fora isso: a morte e a desistência de esperar algo de volta. O sonho mesmo não morrera.

Ela caminhou devagar pelas ruas, despreocupada. Não a reconheciam. Não a reconheciam antes, agora muito menos. Seus passos aleatórios a levaram novamente à periferia, aos lugares que permaneceram escondidos no fundo da memória.

Edo entrou na pequena loja de ramen que por tantas vezes visitara e pediu o mesmo prato que seu paladar tanto conhecia. A mesma senhora atendia ao balcão e ela a reconheceu de antigamente, só não se lembrava de onde. Edo sorriu melancólica. Quando saiu, percorreu os caminhos arborizados de Konoha, como antes, sentando-se em um dos bancos na orla do caminho que levava ao centro de comando. Diante dos olhos dela uma nova leva de estudantes e ninjas circulava indiferente em seus próprios assuntos, atentos ao seu mundo de novos afazeres.

Edo não usava mais o colete ninja de konoha, mas ainda era um "homem" para o mundo e suas calças largas e o casaco folgado sobre a camisa masculina lhe asseguravam a distância dos outros homens. Fazia questão de nada em si evocar a lembrança feminina.

Ela observou, distraída, o casalzinho de adolescentes se aproximar apressado, vindo em sua direção. O garoto louro, de berrantes roupas laranja, gesticulava alvoroçado para uma mocinha visivelmente irritada que balançava, inconformada, a cabeleira rosada. Em certo momento os dois estacaram, olhando assustados na direção de Edo, alarmando-a. A mocinha levantou o braço num aceno agitado:

- Kon nichi wa...! – a menina começou a gritar. – Kakashi-sensei! Kocchi yo!

Edo se voltou assustada e se deparou com a figura esguia, parada muito séria atrás dela, encarando-a. Ela o olhou surpresa, atônita, e seus lábios não conseguiram conter o sussurro de assombro:

- Kakashi-san...

Kakashi a observava atento, como a se certificar do que via, de quem encarava naquele momento.

- Yare, yare... Não é que o rato fujão voltou pro buraco...?

Edo não esperava mais o gosto dos sonhos. Sonhar com ele ela o fazia todos os dias, mas sabia dentro de si que eram só sonhos. Mesmo assim, o olhar duro dele e as palavras amargas a pegaram de assalto, e o nó que se formou em sua garganta custou a se desfazer, exigindo uma força exagerada que ela não tinha para segurar as lágrimas que acorreram aos seus olhos. Ele arqueou a sobrancelha, numa demonstração nítida de descrença em algum sentimento que ela demonstrasse.

- Kakashi-sensei! Kakashi-sensei! — o garoto louro chegou junto a eles, chamando o shinobi em euforia, mas logo atrás a menina sua companheira interveio, arrastando o garoto de perto dos dois.

Kakashi não desviou o olhar de Edo, percorrendo o rosto dela todo, o corpo, analisando o que via.

- Você está exatamente igual, garoto. Como é possível isso?

Edo se surpreendeu. _"Igual?"_ Kakashi estava diferente. Não era mais ANBU, via-se pelo seu uniforme, pelas crianças o chamando de sensei, pelo olhar relaxado e despreocupado que exibia. A hitaiate ainda caída sobre o olho esquerdo ela sabia: era o sharingan transplantado. Ele estava ligeiramente maior e mais gordo do que antes, provavelmente por uma vida mais serena e menos estressada que a de um ninja de elite da guarda ANBU. E algo significativo nele mudara, ela podia ver: o olho dele não cria mais. Sumira nele o fogo ansioso, a urgência, sumira a paixão pelas coisas. _"Igual?"_, ela pensou. _"Como, diabos, depois de tudo ele pode me achar igual?!"_

Edo abaixou a cabeça e se olhou. Olhou suas mãos sobre o colo e voltou a encarar o homem sério, parado ao seu lado.

- Kakashi-san... — conseguiu sussurrar baixinho, em meio à respiração entrecortada pela emoção.

Ele virou as costas para ela e seguiu em direção aos jovens parados, esperando adiante, partindo com eles sem olhar para trás. Edo confirmou dentro de si com tristeza que somente seus sonhos não haviam morrido.

Ela agora morava no País do Mar, e no dia seguinte voltaria. Encontraria uma pousada para passar a noite e tentaria dormir sem sonhar, pelo menos por aquele dia. Sonhar com ele tão presente daquele jeito doeria muito mais que o de costume. Com sorte, talvez conseguisse apagar direto; estava completamente exausta da jornada. Assim que tomasse um banho e relaxasse, o sono do esquecimento chegaria. Depois ela estaria pronta para a viagem de volta.

- Kakashi-san... —, o nome lhe vinha à boca suavemente e a imagem do homem brilhava em seus olhos, desconcentrando-a de seus propósitos.

Depois de rapidamente despachar os jovens, Kakashi localizou o "garoto" na vila e acompanhou de longe ele entrando numa loja de ervas e depois na pensão modesta perto da praça central. Aguardou a noite cair, sumindo entre as folhagens do alto das árvores e observando a movimentação "dele" através da janela do quarto.

O "rapaz" saiu do banho envolto num roupão grosso, com os cabelos molhados caindo em cachos soltos pelos ombros, secando-os na toalha. Do arvoredo na praça, Kakashi observou o "rapaz" apagar a luz do quarto e se deitar, sumindo na penumbra. Devagar ele se aproximou da janela. Somente a luz da lua iluminava o recinto, e sem fazer barulho, ele entrou no quarto.

O "garoto" estava completamente adormecido, ressonante sobre a cama. Kakashi vasculhou o cômodo todo, a mochila aberta, o pacote da loja de ervas sobre a mesinha a um canto e os bolsos da roupa "dele". Dinheiro, um pouco de chá, frutas secas, recibos de entrega de encomenda, algo básico de vestimenta, pequenas toalhas de algodão cru. Espalhados sobre a mesa, um pequeno pente decorado, xampu, sabonete e bandagens curativas grossas, dobradas com esmero. Foi tudo que encontrou. Ele destampou o pequeno vidro de xampu e o cheiro doce de flor de pessegueiro se espalhou.

Devagar ele se aproximou da cama, observando longamente o "rapaz" adormecido, rebuscando em sua mente o que estaria errado que seus instintos tanto lhe gritavam. Pelas suas contas, de acordo com a ficha "dele" no centro de comando, o "garoto" já seria um homem feito. Vinte quatro, vinte cinco anos. Kakashi analisou o rosto de Edo com atenção, a boca pequena e carnuda, o queixo redondo. Automaticamente estendeu a mão e sentiu a pele lisa, a textura macia do rosto adormecido.

Ainda sonolenta Edo abriu os olhos com o toque e, ao vê-lo, segurou a respiração, sobressaltada. Diante daqueles olhos grandes, assustados, a boca entreaberta, algo em Kakashi acordou. Ele apertou a sobrancelha e engoliu em seco, completamente chocado com o que lhe passou pela mente. Edo se sentou na cama diante dele, segurando o roupão de banho sobre o corpo, resguardando-se. Kakashi se agachou à frente dela e num gesto rápido e abrupto abriu-lhe a roupa, expondo os ombros e os seios nus de Edo.

Tsuzuku (Continua...)

* * *

Obrigada pela leitura! Agradeço os reviews de coração! 


	5. Por não haver mais um guerreiro perdido

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 5**: Por não haver mais um guerreiro perdido**

O shinobi caiu sentado para trás, sem conseguir se manter nas pernas e assim permaneceu, encoberto pela penumbra, digerindo na mente e nos sentidos as razões, o alcance da situação. Edo se recompôs rapidamente, mas não conseguiu encarar o olhar questionador dele.

- Como é que você conseguiu enganar todo mundo assim por tanto tempo?

Ela o olhou séria, surpresa, confusa. Olhos que não acreditavam naquela pergunta. Kakashi fitava os olhos dela, esperando. Então Edo apertou as sobrancelhas, zangada, pronta para lhe mostrar, mas o olhar dele era cálido e cansado, como se ele tivesse lutado uma luta feroz e pudesse, enfim, repousar. A mulher se surpreendeu e seu coração abrandou por ele. Ela olhou para si mesma, suas mãos relaxadas sobre o colo, o roupão trespassado às pressas, e lentamente suspendeu os olhos para ele.

- Eu não estava mentindo, Kakashi-san... Eu não existia ali pra ninguém... Ninguém me via.

- Eu te vi.

Edo arregalou os olhos para ele, apertando os lábios, e novamente desviou o olhar.

- Por que você nunca me falou isso? — Ela se entristeceu.

- Você não faz idéia do que eu passei, do que eu tive que segurar pra não te dizer isso...

- Mas por qu...

- VOCÊ ERA UM HOMEM! — ele a interrompeu, rude.

Edo abaixou a cabeça, tensa e constrangida. Kakashi se levantou devagar e saiu do quarto pela mesma janela que entrou, sumindo na noite.

A mulher rolou na cama, atrás do sono perdido, a noite toda. Quanto mais ela pensava, mais seu coração se entristecia, e o gosto rançoso de uma coisa importante se perdendo afluía à sua boca, aos seus olhos, aos seus sentidos inteiros. Tudo que vivera, desde quando se lembrava de lembrar, tudo nela voltou àquela noite, ao seu lado na cama, pelo cômodo escuro, na janela vazia entreaberta.

O dia amanhecia quando ele retornou. Edo tinha os olhos cansados do choro, a respiração rasa. Da cama mesmo, sem se levantar, ela o viu entrando pela janela, silencioso, e se sentando ao seu lado. Kakashi abaixou a máscara e subiu em cima dela com cuidado, mansamente, posicionando-se inteiro sobre o corpo dela, como quem abriga e se apossa.

Edo fechou os olhos e tragou o ar com vontade, recebendo a boca molhada dele sobre a sua, a língua dele. O corpo frio da rua se encaixando perfeitamente sobre o seu calor. Ele se mexeu sobre ela e abriu de vez o robe que ela vestia, retirando-o pelos braços. Descalçou as luvas, suas coisas todas e tornou a se aninhar sobre a mulher nua, aquecida e macia. Com a mão ele posicionou o pênis e a penetrou devagar, sorvendo cada gemido curto que ela dava em sua boca. Ele cruzou um dos braços por baixo dela para ampará-la, enquanto a penetrava num crescente vaivém, e a outra mão ele a usou para conhecê-la, desenhar seu rosto e seu corpo com a suavidade e a firmeza conjugadas no mesmo homem.

Algo em Edo lhe dizia que aquilo não era sonho. A sensação formigando no meio das pernas, o preenchimento intenso de que desfrutava, o peso dele sobre tudo nela... E a boca, a língua dele, áspera, poderosa, esfregando-se contra a dela... Não era sonho, ela pressentia... Os movimentos dele aceleraram e a respiração dela seguiu junto. Ela queria gritar "É você? É você mesmo?", mas ele não lhe deu tempo de juntar as palavras. O corpo dela tremeu retesado, entornando prazer e plenitude. Logo ela sentiu o dele também se apertar forte ao seu, enfiando-se com força, inteiro dentro dela, e aquele calor molhado se esparramando por suas entranhas.

O universo inteiro, depois disso, adormeceu para eles.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Kakashi acordou com a sensação morna em seu rosto e lentamente abriu os olhos para a luz fraca que se derramava pela janela, quarto adentro, embalando as minúsculas partículas de poeira que dançavam no ar sobre ele. Sentia o corpo desfalecido, entregue, numa languidez há muito tempo não experimentada. Virando o rosto de leve encontrou o da mulher inteiramente adormecida, as feições serenas, felizes como ele nunca vira. Com cuidado ele se levantou. As idéias começavam a se agitar na mente, a despeito de toda mansidão que experimentava dentro de si, no corpo entorpecido, no silêncio do quarto.

Devagar, ele percorreu o pequeno cômodo novamente, observando mais atento os indícios da sua estranha descoberta em meio às coisas que sua primeira impressão estranhara, como o perfume de pêssego no xampu sobre a mesa, numa doçura mole tão próxima da natureza feminina; e aquelas pequenas toalhas acomodadas no fundo da mochila, que só então ele imaginou para que serviriam, com um sorriso frouxo no canto da boca; o pente ornado de flores, muito delicado até mesmo para um "wakashū" e, dobradas sobre a mesa, as faixas de algodão, grossas demais – ele via agora – para fazerem vez de bandagens curativas. Ele as esfregou entre os dedos, sentindo a textura e, fechando os olhos, as levou às narinas, aspirando o cheiro suave do corpo da mulher impregnado no tecido, imaginando-as em volta do corpo dela, enlaçando os seios, as costas.

Ele a olhou, nua sobre a cama, e se aproximou em silêncio, ainda com as faixas de tecido nas mãos. Kakashi a olhou por completo, deslizando vagarosamente a vista sobre os contornos arredondados de mulher, e se agachando diante da cama os percorreu delicado com a mão, em movimentos solenes, mal tocando a pele aquecida dela. Por um tempo ele se conteve em estudá-la, embevecido em sua descoberta surpreendente, reverente à novidade que compartilhava, mas aos poucos o calor da pele dela capturou seus sentidos e o shinobi necessitou tocá-la de verdade, sentir a mão, o corpo todo preenchido com ela.

Ele se sentou na beirada da cama devagar, reclinando-se sobre ela, experimentando o gosto que esteve retido em sua imaginação por tanto tempo. Edo despertou com a boca de Kakashi deslizando em seu pescoço, em seu seio, enquanto a mão dele se aninhava entre suas pernas. Gemendo, ela segurou a cabeça dele, apertando-o suavemente de encontro ao peito e entreabriu as pernas para ele. Sem se separar dela, do sexo molhado, do seio intumescido, ele se posicionou sobre ela e a penetrou novamente de uma vez só. A mulher resfolegou, assustada com a súbita presença masculina em seu corpo.

Ele a observou atento enquanto a comia ávido, compenetrado, os olhos percorrendo os traços do rosto dela, a face corada, as gotículas de suor brotando magicamente por sobre a pele aquecida dela, o arfar que ela engolia em golfadas curtas e os olhos fechados de prazer a cada investida forte, inteira que ele dava com seus pênis, com seu corpo todo sobre ela. Para ele era tão óbvio agora quem ela era de fato, tão óbvio que ele se enganara. Enquanto a penetrava com firmeza, dentro dele aquela certeza crescia. Para quem a olhara como ele olhara, para o acompanhar crescente de sensações e sentimentos que se avolumaram dentro dele aqueles anos todos, contendo-se e se punindo exatamente por ansiar por aquele corpo, era óbvio demais. Kakashi acompanhou com os olhos brilhando o gozo pleno dela se estampar na face, até ele se derramar novamente bem fundo na mulher.

Enquanto os corpos se aquietavam um sobre o outro, Edo acariciava os cabelos prateados dele, as costas largas empapadas de suor, e ele se deixou amansar com os toques dela, a despeito da imensidão de respostas que seu coração acelerado exigia.

- Kakashi... – ela rompeu o silêncio que dormitava entre eles, enquanto abraçava firme o corpo nu do rapaz.

- Huummm...? – ele gemeu em resposta, sem se mexer.

- Gomen...

Extenuado e encaixado languidamente sobre o corpo suado da mulher, Kakashi, silente, limitou-se a abrir os olhos, mas a mente esperou alerta, atenta, que ela completasse o que queria dizer a ele.

- Eu nunca quis te enganar... Não pensei que você se importasse... Eu não sabia que você olhava pra mim, que você pudesse se... Que você quisesse... Gomen...

As dúvidas dele iam, aos poucos, de encontro às explicações que ela tentava mostrar, mas os anos passados em agonia, na luta para fugir daqueles sentimentos, deixaram-no de sobreaviso, desconfiado e arisco com tudo. Havia muita coisa que ele precisava digerir antes de incorporar como certo em seu mundo fechado e absolutamente particular.

Aos poucos ele foi saindo de dentro dela, arrastando consigo um tanto do calor que havia deixado. Ele se sentou na beirada da cama, catando suas coisas espalhadas, recompondo a figura sóbria e escondida que havia ficado largada pelo chão. Edo o tocou novamente nas costas e ele se virou de lado para olhá-la. Encarou-a nos olhos, sério, pensativo, e deslizou o dorso da mão pelos contornos do rosto da mulher. Em seguida, suspirando forte, bateu as mãos nos joelhos num descaso estudado e se levantou de supetão.

- Eu tenho uma missão – falou firme. E saiu pela mesma janela que entrara, sem explicações, desfazendo laços.

**oxo oxo oxo oxo**

Em meio às árvores da praça central, Kakashi se moveu silencioso sobre os galhos, observando as ruas pouco a pouco se tingirem de cores humanas, alheias ao seu coração palpitando forte, ao cheiro da mulher que ficara em seu corpo, a todas as perguntas que ele se fazia naquela manhã. Ele zanzara por ali na noite anterior com a cabeça fervilhando, combatendo raiva e assombro dentro de si com a revelação que ele mesmo buscara, até se decidir pela afronta direta do problema. Ela o ouviria. Ele tinha muito a despejar em cima dela e daquele jogo estúpido mantido por tanto tempo. Para isso ele voltara. Até olhar os olhos castanhos, cansados sobre a cama, e a boca entreaberta e a face de Edo, como se esperasse por ele eras e eras. Naquele raiar de manhã despontando ao muito longe ainda, o shinobi guerreiro se sentiu voltando para casa, para onde deveria estar desde há muito. Ao invés de brigar ele a beijou. Ao invés de partir ele ficou nos braços dela e lhe deu seu corpo, seu sexo, sua boca molhada. E pegou de Edo o que ela ofereceu, o tanto que ela entregou, o que ela se tornou por ele aquele dia. Agora, novamente com seu quinhão de dúvidas a consumi-lo, ele percorreu a manhã pelas ruas, tentando afastar as sensações que experimentara nos braços dela, para ter sanidade e lucidez suficiente e tomar alguma atitude.

Tsuzuku Continua...

* * *

Obrigada pelo seu comment! Muito grata por estar aqui acompanhando a história! 


	6. Porque a fé cria um ciclo sem fim

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 6**: Porque a fé cria um ciclo sem fim **

Uma semana inteira já havia se passado e Kakashi não retornara à Konoha. Ele se esquivara de conversar naquela manhã e a ela só restou esperar que ele estivesse pronto. Edo sabia que cedo ou tarde teria que partir, já que seu dinheiro não cobriria tanto tempo longe de casa, e se ater em explicações às autoridades sobre o que a prendia ali estava fora de questão. Ainda era um "homem" à vista de todos e não poderia comprometer Kakashi, derramando os comentários da vila sobre ele.

Estivera no Centro de Comando e, após apresentar sua identificação legal de que era "mensageiro" a trabalho, questionou por ele, alegando encomenda particular para o shinobi. Soube então que não retornara ainda, que se juntara à outra missão no caminho, mas não lhe deram maiores satisfações.

Ela andou pela vila numa espera ansiosa, crescente, buscando afazeres menores para se manter e ocupar o tempo enquanto aguardava por ele. Ao longo da semana, os finais dos dias invariavelmente eram de uma espera pungente, sentada nos bancos espalhados pelo caminho que saiam da vila. Ela via o movimento tardio das pessoas chagando e partindo e seu coração se apertava a cada despedida que acompanhava, a cada aceno perdido no ar.

O mês chegava ao fim e ele não voltara.

Vez ou outra Edo cruzou com os dois jovens alunos de Kakashi pelas ruas, mas não teve coragem de abordá-los, mesmo que os dois a olhassem curiosos, como a reconhecê-la. Viu-os entrar e sair da vila em missões, acompanhados de outros tantos ninjas, alguns dos quais sua memória guardara do seu tempo passado.

A cada dia mais que terminava sem que tivesse notícias, um tanto da esperança que se acendera nela se arrefecia, entristecendo-lhe os olhos e oprimindo-lhe o coração. Ela não esperava de fato que aquele homem que conhecera, tão severo e exigente, abrisse-lhe os braços, cortês e dócil, depois da distância que ela mesma colocara entre eles, mas havia começado a acreditar nas sensações que os beijos dele lhe causavam, no toque quente, nas suas mãos deslizando suavemente pelos cabelos dele. Ele ficara sobre ela – Edo se lembrou –, deixara-se dormir ao seu lado, amara-a uma vez mais. Ela não poderia imaginar o que seria o amor sem ele, seu primeiro homem, o que lhe preenchia os sentidos, o que aquecia seus olhos e sua boca, o que fazia seu coração se agitar, mas via dia após dia, que talvez isso não valesse para ele também. Recusou-se a desanimar e desistir, ao menos enquanto não ouvisse dele, dos lábios e dos gestos dele, que tudo foram só momentos. Apesar de tentar se manter firme, aquela ausência dele lhe espicaçava a pequena confiança.

Numa das idas ao Centro de Comando atrás de alguma informação nova ela ouvira, quando saía da sala após outra negativa de notícias, que nem mesmo eles ali entendiam a ausência de Kakashi.

- Por que ele está emendando uma missão na outra assim? – o rapaz por trás da mesa falou para um dos companheiros de sala.

- Sei lá... Mas a Shizune disse que a Hokage tá preocupada... – rebateu o outro.

- O Shikamaru trouxe o último relatório e falou que ele tá bem. Disse que o Kakashi tá cansado, mas ele mesmo tá escolhendo ficar em serviço...

- Pra mim ele deve estar é fugindo...

- Fugindo de quê? – estranhou o rapaz.

- Sei lá... Você conhece o Hatake, a mulherada marca em cima dele... Deve ser isso, você vai ver. Ele tá é fugindo de alguma mulher aí...

No corredor, Edo sentiu a garganta se fechar. Saiu apressada para a rua, seguindo sem rumo, as mãos apertando a gola do casaco, buscando um ar que não entrava direito em seu peito. A mulher sacudiu a cabeça, balançando as sombras e as lágrimas, e seguiu direto para a entrada da vila, escolhendo propositalmente o primeiro banco. Naquele final de tarde a luz fraca do sol batia morna e colorida no rosto dela.

Entrando pelos imensos portões, um grupo de ninjas cansados chegava de viagem, passando arrastado diante dela. Entre eles Edo reconheceu os dois jovens alunos de Kakashi. Eles dois a olharam e esboçaram um sorriso pequeno. Ela os acompanhou com os olhos tristes, mas Kakashi não estava entre eles e a mulher apertou os lábios, segurando o soluço. Enquanto ela fitava novamente a estrada que desembocava na floresta densa, o rapaz de espalhafatosas vestes laranja se separou do grupo que chegava e se aproximou dela, curioso.

- Oi... O que tanto você espera aqui? Todo dia você tá aqui...

Edo se virou assustada para olhá-lo. Os olhos dela estavam molhados e ele se surpreendeu.

- Tá chorando? O que foi? – O garoto se consternou.

- Não... – ela retrucou constrangida. Mentiu: - É o sol no meu rosto... A luz do sol arde...

Apertando os olhos, contrafeito e desconfiado, o garoto muxoxou em resposta, descrente das desculpas que o "rapaz" oferecia.

- Naruto... – a companheira de grupo dele, de cabelos rosados, também se aproximou do banco, interpelando o garoto. – O que foi...?

- Sakura-chan... Nada... – Ele tornou a olhar para Edo. – Você é conhecido do Kakashi-sensei, não é? É amigo dele?

- Naruto! Que te interessa isso, heim? Virou fiscal da vila agora, é? – E se desculpou com Edo pela impertinência do amigo. – Não ligue! Ele não se emenda! Deixa o moço em paz, Naruto!

- Eu tô só conversando com ele! Você vive implicando comigo à toa, Sakura-chan! – ele reclamou e tornou a se concentrar em Edo.

Eu estou esperando uma pessoa... – Edo mal conseguia falar, com a voz embargada.

- VIU? – o garoto gritou para a amiga, eufórico. – Não disse que ele devia estar esperando alguém?

Edo arregalou os olhos, surpreendida com a observação do menino. A garota do cabelo rosado empalideceu levemente e olhou triste a estrada vazia. Edo e o garoto viram os olhos dela se perderem ao longe, como se ela mesma buscasse sombras distantes. O pequeno companheiro a chamou baixinho, consoante, ensimesmado:

- Sakura-chan...

Ele se virou confuso e atrapalhado entre as duas correntes de tristeza que se derramavam em direção ao vazio da estrada, perdidas em meio à floresta que os separavam dos sonhos e desejos que os corações esperavam. Só as cores do sol pálido tingiam a areia do chão batido à frente da vila.

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Obrigada de coração pelos reviews! Vocês são ótimos!

Ah, esse cap. foi pra uma amiguinha que queria muito o Sasuke na história... Bem, ele tá lá, não tá? Olhem direito... Lá, em algum lugar depois da floresta... Tá sim! Af... Olhem com o coração!


	7. Porque a verdade sempre abre os caminhos

**Por que os sonhos não morrem?**

Capítulo 7**: Porque a verdade sempre abre os caminhos**

Sombras. Sempre elas. A mulher deitada olhava o teto do pequeno quarto, acompanhando o correr das sombras que dançavam com as luzes que vinham da rua, do painel iluminado, balançando na fachada do restaurante em frente à pensão. Os olhos dela se fechavam e se abriam com lentidão e cansaço, prendendo-a num limbo estranho e etéreo entre a inconsciência e a realidade. Há dias ela não conseguia mais visualizar a presença dele ao seu lado na cama, por sobre ela. Há tempos que ele só se encontrava dentro dela, porque era lá que ele sempre estivera desde há muito.

Edo chorou por ter se iludido de novo de que o amor com Kakashi poderia ser algo real, tangível, e naquele momento, naquela penumbra do quarto ele era novamente só o sonho, só o desejo fluindo por suas entranhas. Sua pele esfriara dele, seu corpo todo era somente uma lembrança.

_"Ele tá fugindo..."_, ressoou em sua mente cansada, e ela fechou os olhos.

- Kakashi... – O nome dele escapou de sua boca baixinho, num sussurro.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

De madrugada ele entrou pela janela. Chegara cansado demais das missões seguidas, e só queria vê-la um pouco, antes de apagar. Sem banho mesmo ele se despiu dos seus apetrechos e se deitou sobre ela, despertando-a. Os olhos dela não sabiam se ele era real ou se vagavam novamente entre sonhos, mas os braços ela os levou sobre ele e o segurou firme, retendo homem e sonho junto a si. Dormiram assim, atados.

Logo Edo despertou com o torpor espalhado pelo corpo. O peso do homem sobre ela amortecia sua circulação e criava um incômodo doloroso. Devagar, ela o virou sobre a cama e ficou observando o rosto sereno dele dormindo ao seu lado até que, vencida pelo cansaço, apagou junto a ele.

Antes do sol despontar Kakashi acordou, ainda sonolento e abatido. Rapidamente sua consciência foi se situando e ele percebeu a mulher dormindo à sua frente. Lembrou-se do quão complicado estar ali com ela havia se tornado dentro dele. Não era um homem afeito à vinganças, mas não conseguia simplesmente esquecer o tempo em que se punira e se culpara, chegando mesmo a duvidar de si mesmo, de sua masculinidade. Quando a viu mulher realmente, ele sentiu que explodiria enraivecido, achando-se preso em brincadeiras perigosas, como se tudo fosse fruto de algum descaso articulado de propósito.

Ele viera até ela conferir o que o queimava por dentro. Saber se era mesmo ela quem o fazia rolar acordado pelas noites, cansando seus nervos, estragando toda sua competência cuja qual levara anos amealhando, e que aquela figura pequena e dúbia, só com a força da presença dela em sua vida fora capaz de corromper.

"Maldito moleque...", muitas vezes ele dissera a si mesmo, acampado nas florestas, espreitando inimigos em barrancos enlameados, comendo e dormindo. Em tudo que fazia aquele fantasma de lembrança se infiltrava. Ele viera conferir, mas para sua surpresa ele se viu errado. O sol ainda não surgira no horizonte, por trás da mata fechada, não derramara jato algum de sua luz sobre os que acordavam, mas ele a olhou confuso na penumbra, mudo e estático, desvendando em meio às sombras – sempre elas –, o que tanto o consumira naquele mês distante: a ausência dela.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

Edo acordou com as mãos dele deslizando seu robe sobre os braços enquanto a boca de Kakashi se assentava resoluta sobre a sua, e a língua dele buscava a sua sem reserva.

Ela fechou os olhos, jogando a cabeça para trás num arfar profundo, no momento em que ele a penetrou com força. Gemendo, ele a comeu com a sofreguidão de muitos anos contido, inebriando-se à vista dela que o olhava encantada.

Ele era um homem lindo, aquilo brilhava estampado para ela. O jeito urgente como ele cavalgava atrás da satisfação, fazendo a pupila vermelha do sharingan brilhar de maneira intensa e girar velozmente, focalizando o indefinido através dela, o cabelo prateado dele balançando com as investidas fortes que ele dava, a boca entreaberta, confusa e inconformada entre os gemidos e as tragadas do ar quente que pairava entre os corpos deles, o suor, o cheiro intenso do homem invadindo as narinas dela, o deslizar apertado do pênis em suas entranhas, o corpo dele abrigado entre suas pernas e braços, num contato generoso. Ela o deixava buscar o gozo, encantada em vê-lo, encantada em satisfazê-lo. Quando Edo sentiu o corpo dele retesar e Kakashi se apertar junto a ela, abraçou-o forte, enlaçando a cintura dele com as pernas e contraindo o corpo todo em torno dele, para recebê-lo por completo. O esperma quente se derramou dentro dela enquanto Kakashi desabava o corpo cansado sobre a mulher.

**O.O...O.O...O.O**

O sexo dela ainda formigava molhado, esperando por ele. Edo o observava dormir ao seu lado, entregue, a boca entreaberta, o cabelo liso caído sobre a testa. Ele ressonava em sons profundos, reflexo da voz grave que ele tinha, da vida forte que era a dele. Nem em todos os éons ela poderia ter imaginado uma felicidade tamanha, a do simples compartilhar de sensações humanas com aquele homem tão querido. Reverente, estudando, ela o tocou na face, no peito, e alcançou a boca dele com a sua, acarinhando suavemente os lábios dele com os seus, enquanto sorvia o sono e o ressonar dele.

Kakashi acordou com a boca de Edo entreaberta, a língua macia dela desenhando, suave, os seus lábios. Os olhos dela fechados mantinham a atenção concentrada no homem adormecido, a mão acarinhando o peito dele. Devagar, ele tomou a mão dela e a conduziu até seu pênis, fechando-a sobre ele. A princípio, ele mesmo a guiou, em movimentos lentos e sensuais, para que ela sentisse a textura, o sangue afluindo, a rigidez que crescia. Aos poucos, ele ensinou à mão dela a velocidade dos movimentos que queria e a deixou experimentar sozinha. Edo gemeu sobre a boca dele, contraindo as pernas de prazer. Ele tocou o sexo dela, molhado, quente, escorregadio, e um sorriso se desenhou no canto da boca do homem enquanto ele gemia de prazer sob a dela.

- Eu vou acabar gozando na sua mão... – ele falou lânguido, com um sorriso de lado.

- Goza... – Edo riu baixinho, envergonhada.

Subindo outra vez sobre ela, Kakashi afastou as pernas de Edo e a penetrou de uma vez só.

Emergindo do silêncio entorpecido, os gemidos e as respirações entrecortadas dos dois se espalharam pelo ar. Aos poucos, o sol foi desenhando rastros de luzes pelo chão, invadindo os espaços do pequeno quarto através da vidraça da janela, desalojando sombras preguiçosas e noturnas.

Mas não todas. Não todas.

Tsuzuku...

* * *

Sorry, me deu uma vontade de PWP...


End file.
